


nothing

by WBC



Category: 0 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBC/pseuds/WBC





	nothing

“师兄你早就知道？”

“嗯。”

朴灿烈就回了一个音，也没有任何想要开门下车的动作，这让都暻秀没来由地紧张了一下，他只好关上车窗然后坐了回去。

两个人都没有说话，密闭的空间只有车载空调和引擎嗡嗡作响的声音。

“暻秀，你父亲他......”

“我都知道了，你不用再说了，谢谢你，朴灿烈。”

听到最后一个称呼，朴灿烈颇为意外地扭头去看都暻秀，迎上来的不是都暻秀那张淡然又柔和的脸，而是都暻秀微微隆起的饱满的唇以及轻颤着合起来的眼睫。

还是那个倾过来一大半身体的姿势，只是这一次后座宽敞的空间让朴灿烈直接楼过都暻秀的腰把他整个抱到了大腿上。

面对面的接吻让鼻尖和鼻梁的相碰有了实感，都暻秀拉开了一点他和朴灿烈的距离，松开了拽着对方西装外套的手移到了朴灿烈的脸侧，掌心用力就把那张艳得让他喘不过气的脸扬起了一个方便他深吻的角度，然后低下头对准那对已经泛了红的唇再次压了上去，舌尖这次也被他一并送了进去，朴灿烈的唇舌并没有做什么回应只是顺着都暻秀的啃咬将他探进来的舌头引得更深，然而他的手却是从都暻秀的腰际滑到了裹在制服裤子里的臀上，都暻秀一直都很瘦，唯一藏了点肉的也就是紧贴着他的大腿以及现在被他包在手心里柔软的圆翘，闭上眼他甚至都能感觉到都暻秀腰臀随着他们的吻轻微的摆动，蹭着他的胯磨着他的腿直到中间的那根东西的轮廓在西装裤里彻底显现出来，似乎是感觉到自己做了什么不得了的事，都暻秀嘴里的动作慢了下来，舌头也乖乖地退了出来，只剩下艳红湿漉的唇还贴在朴灿烈的嘴角，就在他直起腰准备离开的时候，朴灿烈的手用了一把狠力。屁股上一痛，都暻秀整个人没稳住又重新栽回了朴灿烈的怀里，这次他是真不的敢乱动了，朴灿烈的手直接擦着他的后腰顺着臀间的那道缝滑到了他从来没有被碰过的穴口，指尖轻轻戳了几下都暻秀就怕了，往前倾了倾身子却是和朴灿烈贴的更近，就连没什么反应的下半身也被对方隔着裤子的挤压勾得硬了起来。

逃无可逃，都暻秀只好把烧起来的脸埋进了朴灿烈的肩窝，任凭对方解开了他衬衣的扣子偏着头在他的脖子上吮吻，朴灿烈吻得很细，一颗痣都不肯放过地从都暻秀的耳后咬到了锁骨，然后揽着他的肩膀把他压在了后座上，这下都暻秀的表情全部暴露在了朴灿烈眼里，眼角带了点红，露出来的皮肤在昏黄的车灯下透出一种温和的腻白，那双时而明亮时而失焦的眼睛此刻荡着一点朦胧的细光，像是一晃就碎的月影，他们其实对接下来要发生的事早有预料，或早或晚他们迟早要属于彼此，想到这里朴灿烈就笑了，一双桃花眼跟被水洗过一样，他就这么低下头抵在都暻秀的额头，眼对眼的看着他，看着他们的脸在彼此的瞳孔里交融成一个。

手下作乱，身上最脆弱的部位被朴灿烈握在了手里，戒指和腕表的凉瞬间放大，都暻秀不自觉地想把腿缩一下，却没想到朴灿烈这点机会也不给他，直接把两条长腿卡了进来，膝盖用力一撑，都暻秀的腿彻底动不了只能难耐地忍受着朴灿烈手里的动作，一下一下的把他浑身上下的热度都带到了下半身，泄出来的时候都暻秀难堪得抬起胳膊把脸给捂上了，在压着眼皮的黑暗里，他听到朴灿烈轻笑了一声，这下他更不好意思了，两条腿再一次尝试着收紧，结果却是腾空被朴灿烈架到了肩上，身体被弯折成一个超出极限的弧度，裤子不知道什么时候已经被扒了下来，借着流到指尖的液体下面的穴口再一次被刺入的时候没有了试探时的干涩，很顺利地就滑了进去。被异物入侵的感觉到底还是难受得让都暻秀松开了盖着脸的胳膊转而寻找一个可以卸力的东西抓着，只是剪得过短的指甲让他根本无法在皮质的座椅上抠紧什么，打滑了好几次后朴灿烈停下了手里的扩张握住都暻秀的手腕挂到了自己的脖子上，距离陡然拉近，那张只能用倾国倾城来形容的脸就在他伸手可触的地方，都暻秀身上的难受和紧张奇异地消去了一点。

“你，是什么时候发现的。”

“发现什么？”

“就，我对我父亲的那些想法。”

“哦，那个啊，喜欢上你的时候。”

没有下文，都暻秀看着朴灿烈脱掉了上衣，看到他抽掉了裤子上的皮带，他才知道朴灿烈忍得有多辛苦。

在那样不甚明亮的车里，他都能看到明显的经脉从内裤的边缘延伸到朴灿烈漂亮的腹肌上。

“可是，为什么？”

都暻秀还是抱着最后的一丝犹豫。

蓄势待发的东西已经被朴灿烈放了出来，热热地抵在那个柔软的入口。

就在都暻秀以为朴灿烈会忽略掉他的问题直接进来，那个压在他身上的人还是哑着嗓子回答了。

“因为我爱你，所以我愿意相信你相信的，不信你不信的。”

泪就在这个时候涌了出来，不疼，全都是一股顺着脊柱蹿到神经里的满足。


End file.
